Orgullosa Leona
by Alpargatasvoladoras
Summary: Pequeña historia donde Hermione y Sirius llevan más que una vida de compañeros de casa. Y donde los sentimientos y emociones de Hermione por su futuro atraerán cambios inesperados. ¿Encontrará un interés en la vida? ¿O será que lo tiene frente a sus narices y no puede verlo?


**Una orgullosa leona**

Hermione pensó que nunca había tenido un sueño, no había escogido una meta... Bajo las circunstancias en las que estuvo toda su adolescencia y parte de la adultez era estúpido plantearse algo así... La guerra, las batallas contra los mortifavos y Voldemort, y tambien el sufrimiento que padeció junto con sus amigos opacaron todo ideal de vida. Y ahora que todo había terminado se veía en la nada, no tenia ningun plan y Hermione Jean Granger siempre, SIEMPRE tenía que tener un plan... Era así, simplemente era una de esas personas que sin una preparación previa no podía sentirse cómoda y entraba en una terrible desesperación como ahora.

Veía a Harry y a Ron trabajando como Aurores. Cuando por fin la guerra había terminado, el ministerio les otorgó una medalla de "aurores voluntarios" y con solo cuatro meses de preparación ya eran aurores condecorados y, claro está que héroes de guerra, al igual que toda la Orden en sí. Por otra parte la más pequeña de los Weasley era jugadora profesional de quidditch y era parte de las arpías de holyhead no más ni menos. Luna Lovegood trabaja junto a su padre como editora en el quisquilloso, y tambien se habia comprometido con Neville Longbottom, el cual era profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts. Y ella, ¡ella no sabia que diablos hacer con su vida!

-Podrías ser auroraaa- La voz de Ron canturreando esa frase cada dos segundos iba a volverla loca por completo.

-¡Ronald, ya cierra la boca!- La voz melodiosa de Ginebra barra Molly había llegado para acabar con su martirio- Mione tiene que elegir ella sola, no tiene que sentirse presionada por nadie, y menos por un idiota como tu. Ella tiene que aspirar a más, con todo su intelecto podrá hacer tantas cosas- Ginny siempre la consolaba pero aunque no lo quisiera siempre era la que más la presionaba. - ¡Imaginate tener a una amiga ministra! o ¡Directora de Hogwarts! o ...

\- Amor, basta. Eres peor que Ron para consolar a las personas. - Dijo Harry mientras dejaba unas copas de Whisky de fuego. -Herm, mírame- Pidió, estaba tan frustrada que tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos y con la visión en un punto fijo del suelo de madera.

-Harry, no estoy mal solo... Confundida. Es que, paso todo tan rápido pero perdimos tanto que.- Callo al instante, no era momento de hablar de mis penas cuando tenía enfrente a dos hermanos Weasley que aún no se recuperaban de la muerte de Fred. -Ya encontraré algo. Necesito tiempo y pronto todo se solucionara - Terminó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que unos brazos la apretujaban acompañados de saltos y chillidos.

-¡Esa es mi leona! Tan positiva, tan fuerte, tan Gryffindooooor -Los aullidos de Ginny fueron fácilmente acompañados por las risas de todos y de los recién llegados.

-¡¿Hacen fiesta y no invitan al genial Sirius?! Que crueles - La voz estridente se hizo escuchar en la casa de grimmauld place. En la sala se encontraban el matrimonio Weasley junto a George y una bella mujer rubia de sonrisa tímida. -Adivinen- Canturreo Sirius con una sonrisa perruna tirado en uno de los sillones individuales.

-¡Sirius no empieces! Deja que George la presente- Gritó Molly con un tono severo pero con una sonrisa ladeada. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos, esa mujer estaba muy feliz.

-Bueno, ejem -George carraspeo y luego pasó por varias etapas. Primero se puso completamente colorado, luego sudoroso, luego tosio y por fin hablo -EllaesKendratrabajaconmigohacetresmesesensortilegiosynosvamosacasar- Luego de eso se sento justo a Ron y acomodo a Kendra en sus piernas, la cual estaba tratando de tranquilizar al pelirojo.

-Wow, nunca pensé que una persona pudiera ponerse de ese color -Habló Ginny al tiempo que las carcajadas no paraban de llenar la sala.

-Y yo no puedo creer que nuestro Georgi se case. Felicidades chicos -Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de las felicitaciones, las presentación "entendibles", y unos agradecimiento tímidos de parte de la nueva pareja todos salieron de la sala para hacer sus respectivas vidas. Harry y Ginebra fueron juntos al cuarto de arriba, mientras Ron se retiraba tomando la red flu, sus dos hijos y su mujer, Lavender lo esperaban desde hace dos largas horas. Después de la guerra, comenzaron las citas entre Hermione y Ron, la segunda pareja de oro como los describe siempre Rita Skeeter. Pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que los besos eran incómodos, que tocarse era extraño y que se amaban más como hermanos que como novios y eso fue fácil de entender para todos. Asi que despues de un año de perfecta hermandad, el pelirrojo logro decirle a Hermione que se había comprometido con Lavender. Para todos una noticia inesperada, para todo menos para la bruja más inteligente de su generación... Y es que Wesley siempre leía la revista "corazón de bruja", solo la sección de Brown

No negaba que fue duro darse cuenta y que, esas acciones influyeron en la separación de la pareja pero... No podía obligar a Ron a amarla como mujer, y menos a sabiendas que ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía por la segunda Skeeter. Fue ella quien le aconsejó sobre la última, y la que lo ayudó con los primeros pasos. Ron nunca paraba de agradecerle aquello.

Era grato rememorar todos esos momentos juntos. Ella se sintió feliz, de alguna manera se había liberado, y no habia lastimado a nadie, sino que había hecho feliz no solo a una, sino que a dos personas. Suspiró, y meneó la cabeza pensando que podría trabajar como bruja celestina. Su atmósfera pacífica en la biblioteca se vio interrumpida por un castaño de ojos grises.

-Pss, gatita - Resoplo, junto todo su autocontrol y giro hacia la voz susurrante.

-¿Que quieres, Black? - Le dijo de mal modo, casi escupiendo su apellido. A esto el mago comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero paró abruptamente cuando un almohadonazo golpeó su rostro.

-Ey, que agresiva. ¡Yo que te amo tanto! - Dijo con voz afligida, completamente falsa mientras se tocaba el corazón de forma sobreactuada. - ¿Es que tu, amada, ya te has aburrido de este viejo hombre? ¿Es que acaso has encontrado el am...

-Aaag, no puedo contigo. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme? Estaba tranquila leyendo, mmm - Miro al hombre y su cabeza quedo en blanco. Se olvidó de respirar, se olvido de la lectura, se olvidó de su nombre pero no del nombre de aquella maravilla.

-Gatita ¿Que pasa?¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón?- Y con su voz gruesa río, mientras sus ojos brillaban y el sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba sus cabellos oscuros volviendolos claros, y cambiando los matices de sus ojos grises, ahora casi blancos.

-Amm, amm- Bloqueo como un pez fuera del agua y es que, nunca había visto a un hombre tan bello. Sabia, tenia asumido hace tiempo que el padrino de Harry era su tipo de macho ideal... ¿Dijo "macho"?. Si, lo dijo, porque es lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre masculino, adulto, atractivo y uno que la haga cerrar la boca, atragantarse, asfixiarse y volver a respirar.

Hace tiempo que vivía en grimmauld place, en la casa de Sirius y también, hace tiempo que existía una atracción mutua. Black era atrevido, no le molestaba admitir que se la devoraría de un bocado (Palabras textuales), tampoco le molestaba andar semidesnudo en la noche, ¡o entrar en su cama semidesnudo en la noche! y acurrucarse a su lado, tomarla de la cintura y besarla con parsimonia las mejillas, la nariz y el cuello. Tampoco le molestaba su enojo cada vez que despertaba y se veía entrelazada cual piezas de puzzle. No, y para ella era cada vez más imposible calmarse, no dejarse llevar, no amarlo y eso, eso era lo que la tenía tan molesta.

-Linda, me estas poniendo nervioso y eso es una tarea difícil -Para peor, Sirius se agacho, quedando entre mis piernas, y acaricio mi mejilla con infinita ternura. - Estas sonrojada, nunca creí ver esto... ¿Se debe a mi? ¿O es muy pretencioso llevarme el crédito? - Sus preguntas y su aliento cálido me hicieron volver a la realidad. Una donde el padrino de Harry, y mi hombre ideal se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Sirius - Soltó un suspiro tembloroso más semejante a una brisa que a una palabra -Yo... No puedo - En cuestión de segundos terminaron con aquel espacio, sus labios chocaron con intensidad ¿Él se había acercado primero? o ¿ella? Ninguno lo sabía, a ninguno le importaba. Solo anhelaban comerse uno al otro, sentirse.

El aire comenzó a faltar pero solo sentían que había una escasez de saliva y necesitaban la del otro, tenían sed de ellos. Con una bocanada de aire y con un apetito incontrolable la castaña devoró los labios de Sirius nuevamente. Sumergió sus manos entre sus cabellos y mordió su labio.

-¡Vine buscando una gatita pero me encontre con una leona!- Susurro aun con su labio entre los dientes de Hermione. -Entonces te voy a comer como si fuera un lobo- Tras decir eso, sus manos corrieron a las caderas, alzandola e intercambiando lugares pero sin que las lenguas dejaran de danzar. Ahora con ella en su regazo tomó el control, y con una seducción que no conocía, saco su lengua y volví a introducirla, simulando el acto de la penetracion. El gruñio, se tenso y sacudió, y lo sintió, lo sintió a él, a su todo. Envuelto en una ola de erotismo, sujeto el trasero de la bruja, lo apretó y comenzaron a moverse, un vaivén que sobrepasaba la pasión, lujurioso. Froto su miembro con su pelvis, hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto, en el Sur donde todo estaba más caliente.

-Siriuus-. Gemio profundamente, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Dejándose llevar por el placer. Él gimió al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios rojos y completamente húmedos, y se movio mas rapido, mientras lamia el cuello, ahora sudoroso de Granger y al degustar aquel sabor puso más empeño. Estaban a punto de llegar a un glorioso orgasmo, tratando de culminar con aquella pasión cuando un grito los separó completamente. Sirius escondiendo a su compañero y Hermione desparramada en el suelo gracias al inesperado empujón del animago

-Mioneee ¡Te he estado esperando desde hace una hora! ¡Tiene que ayudarme a elegir el vestido! Weasley se había convertido en la persona más odiada por los dos. Se encontraba primera en la lista negra de Hermione -¿Interrumpo algo?-. Preguntó con aire inocente.

-No, no, para nada. Yo, mmm, Hermione me estaba leyendo un libro-. Sirius hablo demasiado fuerte, casi gritando.

-¿A si? ¿Que libro?-. Ginny volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa inocente, aunque a leguas se notaba su diversión. "Los ojos del demonio" pensó Hermione, que en ese momento estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Mmm, ¿La historia de los Kneazle? -El hombre miró el libro que, apresuradamente se había puesto en el regazo para tapar su increíble erección- ¿En serio? -Preguntó con asombro a Hermione, al tiempo que esta se golpeaba la cara con las manos.

-Una ultima pregunta antes de que Mione te asesine por idiota ¿Si te estaba leyendo porque tienes tu el libro, y porque ni siquiera conocías de que trataba? Pero, no tienes que responderme -La pelirroja los miro con gran satisfacción, se dio media vuelta, y salió de la biblioteca, en el momento en que cerró la puerta se escuchó una gran carcajada.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Grito la castaña lanzándole un almohadón. -¿Historia de los Kneazle? - Dijo con burla imitando el tono de Sirius, pero mucho más agudo. - ¿Nada mejor que decir? Ya lo sabe... Harry quedara traumado de por vida-. Dijo mientras se estiraba los cabellos.

-Ey, tranquila y ¡Y yo no hablo así! -Termino este con el ceño fruncido. -Y, lamento decirle, Sabelotodo Granger que YO, no fui quien se me tiró encima, y gimió como gata en celo mientras su amiga la esperaba y buscaba como loc- No termino la palabra que ya estaba flotando en el aire, y empapado de agua.

-¿Gata en celo? Disculpe, Señor lobo -Dijo con el ceño fruncido. -No se preocupe que no va a encontrar ni a una gatita, ni a una leona nunca más.- Con la varita apuntando, el pelo totalmente revuelto y el ceño fruncido a Sirius le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Hermosa y salvaje. - ¡Y ni se te ocurra colarte en mi habitación!- Gritó, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra llamarme gatita!.- Con este ultimo grito, dio un portazo y Sirius cayó al suelo, dándose un duro golpe.

-La cague... Pero mañana sale de nuevo el sol- El castaño rió, mientras se sobaba la cabeza y salia de la biblioteca dejando tras él un camino de agua. -Gatita.- Susurró.

La puerta se cerró, y un gato anaranjado y bastante feo salio detras de una estantería.

-¿Miauu? -


End file.
